The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. In communicating with gateways with carrier networks during roaming, data connections that are established can be based solely on the technology used in the home network, as generally devices tend to contact gateways in the home network using a roaming network as a data tunnel, however such data connections through the roaming network can be incompatible with older equipment of the roaming network, which can lead to timeouts at the device and/or data connection failures.